The Pantheon
The Pantheon of Raernoth is the set of 12 Gods and Goddesses that rule over Raernoth. They include: Rae '(''True Neutral) The God of Creation and Time, is eerily beautiful, with pale skin, shoulder length, rippling bright black hair, and eyes the color of black opals. He is medium height and of average build. He usually wears opulent robes dyed pale orange and red-violet. He is also associated with silence, rivers and inspiration. 'Eraerenoh '(Lawful Neutral) The Goddess of Order, Law and Politics, is very beautiful, with pale skin, long, gold hair, and pure white eyes. She is of average height and of average build, and is usually frowning. She usually wears stylized armor dyed burnt orange and dark gold. She is blind, but can still see. She is also associated with good and sacrifice. She is often worshipped by rule-followers. Her almost fanatical followers can be primarily distinguished by their unbiased nature. There are widespread statues of her in courthouses. '''Karenrae (Chaotic Neutral) The God of Chaos, Disorder and Anarchy, is majestic, with pale skin, short, black hair, and pure black eyes. He is very tall and of muscular build, and is always smiling. He usually wears robes of outrageous colors. He is encircled by a sphere of tinted light, and lights / extinguishes fires at random in the vicinity. He is also associated with fire and earthquakes. He is often worshipped by outlaws and bandits. His followers can be primarily distinguished by their red or black bandanas worn around their ankles. There are very few statues of him strewn about in caverns. Vitae '(''Chaotic Good) The God of Life, Fate, and Happiness, is stunning, with olive skin, extremely long, black hair, and yellow eyes. He is of average height and of slender build, and is always twiching. He usually wears robes full of vines and leaves. His footsteps sprout life even without dirt. He is also associated with Plants, Medicine, and Immortality. He is often worshipped by oracles, healers, and farmers. His followers can be primarily distinguished by their tattoos on the back of their hands. There are statues of him in temples and farm houses. '''Krael (Lawful Evil) The God of Death, Torture, and the Past, is dazzling, with white skin, no hair, and eyes the color of rubies. He is tall and of muscular build, and is always somber. He usually wears an open, black robe. His footsteps and fingertips bring forth smoke that dissapears quickly. He is also associated with enprisonment and nightmares. He is often worshipped by evil cults. His followers can be primarily distinguished by their malnourishment and self-harm. There are statues of him in deep caverns or in houses of his worshipers. Djinn '(''True Neutral) The God of all four elements: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. He is unusually attractive, with light blue skin, long, rippling, shiny, black hair. He is stout and muscular, and is always smiling. He usually wears elegant clothing dyed dark violet and brown. The color of his eyes as well as favored element at any given time is attributed to his mood. He is also associated with all types of Magic and also Wishes. He is often worshipped by nobles and spellcasters. His many followers can be primarily distinguished by their expertise in magic. There are widespread shrines to him in temples. There are many myths involving his affectionate relationships with certain mortals. He is the father to all true sorcerers. '''Nekron (True Evil) The Avatar of Death, Hatred, and Evil, is unbelievably disfigured, with skin worn to the bone, no hair, and no eyes. It extremely tall and of extremely slender build, and rarely ever moves or speaks. It usually wears nightmare black robes. He is the only genderless "God" in Raernoth and rarely communes with the rest of the Gods. It is also associated with Souls and Madness. It is often worshipped by any true evil beings. Its followers can be primarily distinguished by unnatural need for death. Jor (Neutral Good) The Goddess of War and Wisdom, is beautiful, with tan skin, short, brown hair, and eyes the color of sapphire. She is of medium height and of Muscular build, and is always figetting. She usually wears beautiful, shiny armor. She is also associated with Victory and Celebration. She is often worshipped by armies. Her followers can be primarily distinguished by their honor and fighting prowess. There are statues of her in barracks and in castles. Thidar (True Neutral) The God of Travel, Wind, and Truth, is surprisingly plain, with tan skin, long, red hair, and eyes the color of copper. He is extremely tall and slender, and is always relaxed. He usually wears armor dyed tan. He is also associated with Speed and Dexterity. He is often worshipped by merchants, couriers, and sailors. His followers can be primarily distinguished by their symbols on their sandals or their running capabilities. There are statues of him in taverns. Oro (Neutral Evil) The Goddess of Strength, Revenge and Valor, is heavily scarred, with fair skin, short, blond hair, and eyes the color of Amethyst. He is of medium height and very muscular, and is always frowning. He usually wears dented, blood-stained armor. He is also associated with Greed and Memory. He is often worshipped by soldiers and glatiators. His followers can be primarily distinguished by their Courage. Gael (Chaotic Good) The God of Knowledge, Technology, and Amber, is extremely handsome, with pale skin, flowing, golden hair, and eyes the color of bright Amber. He is of average height and of muscular build, and is usually smug. He usually wears royal attire and majestic robes. He is also associated with Luck. He is worshipped by mostly all kingdoms and Amber enthusiasts. His followers can be primarily distinguished by their love for Amber. There are statues of him near Amber pools and in any city. It is belived that he gave the world the gift of Technology and Amber. Kez (Chaotic Evil) The God of Deceit, Charisma, and Misfortune. He is never in the same form twice, but is always a handsome being with bright yellow eyes. He is also associated with alcohol and thieves. He is often worshipped by thieves and con men. He often is seen in taverns, courting females and causing misfortune for others. Category:Gods